


Moonlight and Soft, Warm Safety

by TotalAlienation



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Writing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, also ishmael is blond w blue eyes here, happening at the spouter inn, im drunk and rlly needed some queeshmael cuddles, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAlienation/pseuds/TotalAlienation
Summary: Ishmael can't sleep. Cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Ishmael/Queequeg (Moby Dick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Moonlight and Soft, Warm Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I've sobered up a bit during writing this but still, excuse any typos and weird stuff. Hope you enjoy!<333

The warm moonlight shone gently, filling the small room with a warm, welcoming glow.  
The blond man was staring at the ceiling over him, all kinds of philosophical, tangled thoughts haunting his mind, barely giving him enough peace to close an eye.  
With a soft sigh, his gaze turned towards the sleeping man besides him, taking in his every, now relaxed, feature. 

Ishmael’s blue eyes cast a long, soft look over at his companion, a sudden awareness of just how close the two of them were washing over him. The feeling of warmth emanating from the man next to him made a rosy blush creep upon his cheeks as he swiftly turned around, blinking away another new set of complicated thoughts.

An hour, maybe more, must’ve passed like this- a long, slow and painful time. The restless man kept arguing with his thoughts, turning around countless of times. Worse, a slow, growing need to be held by someone, gently basking in the warmth of another human being, arose in his chest out of nowhere, all his strength now going into repressing it.  
He sighed again as he bit his lip, hearing a soft snore behind him. At least Queequeg could sleep. Perhaps he had gone to bed without a worry, or perhaps he had simply pushed his earthly worries away, emptying his head and finally falling into a peaceful sleep, something Ishmael could only wish to do.

Taking another breath, he tried to force out any contemplative thought that popped up in his wandering mind, observing his friend’s face until Queequeg stirred again, the bed under them moving softly. His strong features were now soft and youthful with sleep, a few quiet snores escaping out of his slightly open mouth. Ishmael felt a blush grow on him, remembering how he had shared beds with others of his gender plenty of times, but feeling nothing besides closeness and friendship.

But this time something was different. He tried putting his finger on it. He was sure it was simply closer than a normal friendship. Bosom friends? Of course- but it felt even closer than that. Something perhaps even more than friendship. Maybe-

With a grumble, the young blond continued his staring, watching the Rokovoko man’s heavy eyelids gently stir slowly, unexpectedly fluttering open.  
Within half a minute, his restless eyes met his bedmate’s dark brown eyes, an awkward warmth spreading all over his body as he forced himself to avert his gaze, failing on the first try.

“Ishmael?” a soft voice next to him asked.

The man in question's attention was caught. He moved slightly in his place, finding himself staring again. Queequeg moved his right hand to rub away the sleep in his own eyes and Ishmael felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up sharply, moving his gaze away at the domestic softness of his friend’s actions.

It took a bit for him to finally respond.

“Queequeg?”he tried to straighten out his shaky voice.

“You alright?” his bosom friend replied, continuing to rub his eyes.

The blond cleared his troath quietly,the earlier need for warmth now coming back even stronger. “yeah?”

He hesitated. He couldn’t sleep, of course, but was he ready to admit that to a man he hadn't even known for a week? They had become close very quickly, sure, but still-  
A sudden, homely warmth snapped him back to reality. Queequeg had placed his big, safe hand right next to his left ear, tugging on a stray strand of his blonde hair, deepening the red blush across Ishmael’s face.

“You sure?” Queequeg's powerful yet comforting voice sounded again.

The blond searched high and low for an answer across all the corners of his mind. Nothing came out, so he simply settled into pressing his head against the other man’s warm hand, allowing himself to fully feel the gentleness of the touch he was receiving. The hand moved on to gently stroke at his hair, each little tug sending a warm and comfortable feeling of pleasure down the blond’s spine, relaxing him more and more as his friend let out a soft murmur. He let his eyelids fall softly.

Abruptly, the warmth stopped.  
"Queequeg?” he quickly muttered,popping an eye open as a flash of concern started to grow inside him.

But then,swiftly, he found himself being wrapped in two warm, tender arms and pulled closer to his companion, a safe, comforting warmth covering him as he was gently pressed against Queequeg’s chest.  
The young schoolmaster started a murmur, raising his left arm before slowly letting it fall down on top of his bosom friend's right arm.

Soon enough, Queequeg's hand came back behind him, rubbing the blond's back so gently that Ishmael’s eyelids automatically lowered themselves, immersing the young man in a comfortable blanket of darkness and gentle, warm caress.

Warmth now washed upon him, sending him into a deeper trance. He heard his friend mutter a soft “you are safe with me", muffled by sleep yet still sending another safe feeling down his spine as sleep started to softly fall down upon him.

He muttered his bosom friend’s name again, not even sure if “bosom friend” would even suffice to describe what he was feeling for his fellow man right now. He buried his face in the other’s chest even deeper, the warmth and safety engulfing him until all the demanding, stressful thoughts had been driven away.

With a cosy sigh, he felt the arms around him tighten securely, prompting him to fall asleep safe and sound.  
Queequeg moved closer, pressing a tender kiss on his friend’s forehead. 

Ishmael’s now evening breaths echoed across the room, filling the Rokovoko man with a loving content as he settled better into his own pillow, closing his eyelids and continuing to tightly hold the other man in his arms,rhythmically stroking his back and listening to his soft breathing as it slowly lulled him to sleep.

A comfortable, deep silence fell over the two as Queequeg felt himself falling asleep again, the sleeping blond snug and safe in his bosom friend's loving arms.


End file.
